


Mad Dog of the Resistance

by Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BDSM, Bad Rose Tico, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Armitage Hux, Breathplay, Collars, Dominatrix, Dominatrix Rose Tico, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Humiliation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Painful Sex, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Poor Hux, Pow Hux, Public Humiliation, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, her pet human Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez
Summary: Armitage knew absolutely all of Resistance's rumors about First Order. For example, that Rose Tico kept various trophies of war, that there were many interesting gizmos in her cabin, ranging from numerous weapons to a collection of products made of genuine leather, as people said, from the skin of her enemies and those who lost respect in her eyes.It was like a risky game of roulette, however, no one had ever won. Despite this, the game was clearly worth it, Armitage understood this when Tico had turned and looked at him. It was a challenge, and he accepted it...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 8
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	Mad Dog of the Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> It's translation of my fic in russian)  
> Thanks very much to my darling beta 💞❤️ Her correction is amazing and WONDERFUL! I couldn't do this without her💖
> 
> P. S. My art by this fic)

General Tico walked with pounding steps through a series of subordinates and out of the corner of her eye, she saw them salute her as she passed them.  
She felt her superiority. She relished this great feeling. A few minutes ago she had been informed that the rebel rats had been captured and brought in for questioning.  
Rose was insanely interested in who these madmen were that decided to invade the core of the First Order. Who was this genius challenging her with his inventive mind by changing the codes on the ship?  
Her black leather gloves crunched as she firmly squeezed the handle of the whip which allowed electric charges after activation in her palm. An excellent weapon for all occasions that has mete out justice many times.

Her sight glided from one stormtrooper to another, endowing everyone with icy calm, at the bottom of which the real hellfire was hidden, just have to look closer, look into brown eyes point-blank. She couldn't see the responding expressions through the helmets, but she practically smelled their fear of her in those hiding behind this armor. Passing between numerous stormtroopers, she finally found these violators of order: the familiar woman stormtrooper — FM-4575, and the lean gingerhead man, who was frantically trying to escape from the tenacious grip of two troopers holding him, as if resistance would bring him some kind of success. Into Rose's lips came a cruel smile she had shown to the captured enemies that appeared directly before them. General Tico stopped next to Finn who informed her of the contraband delivered aboard. Tico had grinned at him, ordering to learn in greater detail about contraband, and turned again to the rebel scum. 

Armitage Hux heard her voice and stopped his useless attempts to get rid of the cruel grip of the unyielding soldiers and looked at the woman standing in front of him. At the girl! His gaze examined her from the bottom up: from heavy black boots, polished to a shine, which had not seen a single battle, did not feel the dust on themselves and up to a strict skirt, not the kind that can be seen in a casino on Canto-Bite nor on those who sells their bodies, but clearly not suitable for the role of military uniform, being too unpractical. His green eyes considered the jacket of enemy uniforms, that underscored the shape. It was fascinating. The women of the Resistance were far from this… Order. Hux took a deep breath, meeting with a grin a reciprocal interested look. This is she, the youngest among generals of First Order, Rose Tico, the creator of the deadly base "Starkiller", which he had seen on the live broadcast. To Armitage it seemed for a moment that she had read his thoughts because her expression became more mocking. It's great! If she can hear him, let her listen! He persistently thought that she was ten years younger than himself, and that if she were a man, he would challenge her and knock down this arrogance, which saturated her gaze. Wow, she had such an overestimated self-esteem, as if she had been holding her rather high position as general all throughout thirty years, as if she saw as much pain and blood in the war as he himself had to see. And he despised her for her arrogance. He hated her and the entire Order quite terribly.

However, General Tico, it seemed, did not care much about his mental monologue, she was already looking at the traitor- stormtrooper. She approached Phasma, and Hux had instinctively sensed the threat in the movement even before the general began to speak.

"Ah, FM-4575, the mistake of a program," they looked at each other long and fiercely, until Tico continued the conversation. "I was originally supposed to remove you, in order to avoid such problems." The whip had instantly sliced through the air, and Armitage involuntarily flinched at the sound of the blow: an electric shock struck Phasma's neck. Phasma, with whom they had survived a grandiose escape several hours earlier. The woman gasped. A burn had appeared on her skin, and the body fell to the ground: the stormtroopers no longer held her. Hux jerked his shoulders and nevertheless freed himself, for which he immediately received a kick in the back. A stormtrooper, standing behind him did it. The floor was hard and cold, and the rage that flared up in the soul could melt metal. Pain gradually spread over his chin and broken lip, and it was sobering, subduing blind hatred to reason. He couldn’t help Phasma any more. 

Hux got up on all fours, and threw back his head to see why everyone was inactive. He сould have taken advantage of the stormtroopers’ confusion and hit the ruthless dictator… Even with his hands shackled, he still had a chance to do it. Maybe yes? No… 

Rose met his gaze mockingly, and in one motion ordered the stormtroopers to bring the prisoner back to his knees. Hux held himself upright, ignoring the blood spilling over his lips and the dangerous weapon, the very base of the electric whip, pressed under his chin.

"I assume that you did this hacking," the general said distinctly, pressing the handle harder on his throat. Armitage was stubbornly silent, continuing to drill her with a glance, wondering convulsively what he should do in such a situation. He needed to complete the mission, have it finished for Phasma, get everything done to make the Order fall. But how? Most likely he would simply be shot here, and he would never be able to get out of here.

"I thought so," the general's voice was calm and firm, it prevented him from thinking and making decisions. With the handle of the whip Tico had slightly lifted his head, forcing him to look into her eyes, to which Armitage with undisguised dislike dodged, pulling away from the touch. He tried to free his hands again. 

However, Rose Tico wasn't going to back down. The captive's willful character provoked excitement, and his unyielding will challenged her to destroy him. To break his will. To make him obey. Tico read into his eyes all of her had neeed: he hated her to the point of madness, and this gave rise to a desire to show that, in fact, a different emotion was hidden behind hatred. And she would like to turn it inside out, to force him to apprehend it and to realize it to the fullest.

But for the beginning that she will a little besiege him for similar not too beautiful act from his side will suffice. To start, it would have to suffice that she torment him a little for his not beautiful, unpleasant behavior. He had, after all, rushed at her but now he spurned her and pulled himself away.

"Mad Dog of the Resistance" she had almost affectionately placed her hand on his cheek, and then clasped his chin in one movement so that the prisoner could not pull away again. Her fingers clenched painfully against his jaw, just where a bruise was dark under the black glove on the pale skin. Hux made a muffled growl, exposing his teeth and even getting more blood from the broken lip. However, it seems that the general was just waiting for this snarl, because in response to this, she smiled gleefully, and Hux felt uneasy seeing her mirth. 

"Mad, which means not amenable to training. What do the owners do with dogs that do not obey them?" she boldly met Hux's eyes blinded by rage "The muzzles are put on them and they are put on a chain". 

Armitage didn't have time to dodge something metallic that whacked onto his neck. One of the stormtroopers pushed him again, but Hux stayed firm. Tico gave him a mocking look again. “In vain, you should not have refused to cooperate voluntarily, Major. However, you will have enough time to think about your behavior".

Hux heard the distant footsteps in front of him, each thud a heavy army boot creating a sharp, flawless rhythm. He felt every tug of the collar made by the stormtrooper leading him. The unknown soldier, hiding behind a stormtrooper's helmet, sometimes allowed himself to tighten the leash and collar, cutting off the oxygen and thus enjoying the opportunity to mock the panting prisoner before he would become General Tico's personal toy, exactly to whose cabin they were heading. Hux was not going to give up just like that. He had not completed his immediate mission, and even if he had to act without Phasma, he would succeed! Armitage looked at first at one then at another escort, admitting the thought of making a run for it, but with shackled hands, on a short leash and without weapons against stormtroopers with blasters, any attempt would be futile. He lacked the capability . Yet, maybe, it wasn't a real reason? Probably the problem was simple curiosity, played out so inappropriately? Armitage knew absolutely all of Resistance's rumors about First Order. For example, that Rose Tico kept various trophies of war, that there were many interesting gizmos in her cabin, ranging from numerous weapons to a collection of products made of genuine leather, as people said, from the skin of her enemies and those who lost respect in her eyes.

He also knew that General Tico hated men, and after a night spent with her no one went back to her room. It sounded like a camp horror story told to children around the fire, but for some reason everyone believed in this horror story. Hux let his mind be bogged down in vivid images fished out of the bins of memory and fantasized by the Resistance soldiers. He imagined General Tico cocking a blaster with his own hand, directing the muzzle to the temple of a lover who did displease her, and a moment later the lifeless body was dragged into another cabin intended for making into trophies. However, his mind didn't stop there, rewinding to the events preceeding such a massacre, and persistently drawn by Hux himself. None of the men of the Resistance missed the opportunity to fantasize on this score and argue who would be able to get out of the cabin alive in case he was captured.

It was like a risky game of roulette, however, no one had ever won. Despite this, the game was clearly worth it, Armitage understood this when Tico had turned and looked at him. It was a challenge, and he accepted it. Hux did not even think he would have such an opportunity to test himself and try to complete the mission entrusted to him. To be honest with himself, he didn't want to be in one of the contender’s place as the next victim of the cold-blooded FO general. Sometimes he did admit such a thought. Jokingly, of course, when he and Ben were speaking at the Resistance base and Solo was talking about Rey Palpatine. He spoke, that he hated her but at that time he felt a strong connection, an incredible attraction between them which was hard to get away from. Hux didn't feel this, although now he was no longer so sure of it as he continued to follow Tico, looking at her back, and at the curls lying over her uniform jacket. A fleeting question arose in his mind, and he chuckled, he had become so immersed in a mocking fantasy. How would her hair feel like under his touch? 

They looked overly waxed but Armitage is confident that if he were to remove this artificial component, they would be soft. As when he’d remove the jacket and skirt from her body, like a protective cocoon covering every cell of the skin, exposing only her heated pliable flesh under it. Hux inhaled air with difficulty, which, even without the collar squeezing his throat, was not enough. He clearly felt the heat spreading throughout his body from his burning face to his groin.

"The problem is in the unusual enemy uniform, which was different from he loose-fitting shirt, and the poorly ventilated air. I can suffocate here". 

Armitage chuckled at his own thoughts, knowing full well that this was not the point at all, but it was worth trying to justify himself, because it was difficult to admit even to oneself that the enemy turned out to be damn attractive. This,all at once, destroyed all the moral principles built over many years, destroyed hatred and anger towards the general, and turning hatred into something else. Apparently lack of oxygen was driving him crazy, prompting such thoughts and leading to such a strange state. 

Hux tried to distract himself from this obsession, remembering what else he knew about important persons of the First Order, which he should erase from the pages of history once and for all. If necessary, on his own.

General Tico and Rey Palpatine, key figures after Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, Supreme Leaders of the First Order. Ben often told Hux about his parents, who swore allegiance to Emperor Palpatine, that his mother often called him to the dark side and knew about his connection with Rey. Solo told Hux that this connection bound them very tightly, and he arrived on the ship to finally end it and be free. However, time passed and in the past minutes or even hours, he should have already reached the throne room, and from there - carry out his part of the general action plan. Nevertheless, something clearly went wrong. Well, if Solo failed to do anything for the good of their common cause, Armitage would handle it himself.

Hux thought that he could use Tico's hatred for Rey to his advantage, turning them against each other, thereby eliminating both. Desensitized to the Force, General Tico clearly hated Rey, who was rumored to having it. Furthermore Hux himself was convinced for a long time that all kinds of vices flourished within the First Order, and the main ones - pride with vanity - notably undermined the order of this organization. However, damn it, how wrong he was. Now, General Tico didn't go to Leia or Luke, so as to casually check whether they were killed by Rey and Ben who arrived on board the ship. No, she didn't do this. Not at all.

She purposefully went to her cabin and looking at her, Hux understood that he was wrong. General Tico was not interested in a power struggle… She was more interested in the new entertainment from the face of the resistant. She would stay and give him a her personal style of a warm welcome because if the general was going to kill him, she would have ordered to do it as soon as she saw him, but the order of events was completely different. So, Hux had a slightly different fate than Phasma's. It was expected a cross-questioning, or whatever these enemy generals do with captives? Maybe, after having tried all her sadistic techniques and having enjoyed the suffering of a resistant, she would move on to the second, more humane stage? Still, Armitage didn't consider himself ugly, and even in the Resistance, the women gave him numerous compliments, in the hope that the risky soldier would give them his heart. General Tico, seemed to also appreciate his certain qualities.

In any case, further on, Armitage intended to meet with his characteristic passion and endless desire to take everything from life. So, despite the beauty, the enemy remained the enemy and would certainly be defeated.

Having unlocked access with a fingerprint, Tico entered the cabin, and after her Hux was led in. With a quick glance, he surveyed the entire room in front of him, and he didn't notice anything unusual or alarming there. 

An ordinary, severely furnished cabin which had nothing superfluous. A desk, a chair, several cupboards, and a sofa that must have served as a bed (Armitage couldn't find a normal bed). Hux could have guessed that General preferred work to sleep, but the absence of a bed, in principle, didn't fit with the gossip he had heard. She wasn't having fucks on the damn sofa, was she?

If all the stories about General Tico turned out to be false at this rate, Hux would be completely disillusioned with life and the stupid chatty liar soldiers at the same time.

The first stormtrooper handed Rose a leather leash attached to a durasteel collar, while keeping the prisoner at bay with a blaster, the second soldier stood in the doorway waiting for Tico to deal with the prisoner and a gesture to release them. However the General didn’t want to rush things, just enjoying every moment of the idea that had come up to her mind. While the resistant with a puzzled expression on his face, peered at the sofa in the middle of the cabin, she had deftly wound the leash tighter around her fist, the sound of leather sliding over leather loud in the room, and pulled her hand closer to herself. Hux involuntarily leaned forward and bent down so that the metal would not bite so painfully into the skin that was too sensitive to any impact. His gaze slid across the general's face, and his thoughts again returned directly to the enemy and the pressing problems. The threat remained a threat despite being so subtly veiled as a sex play. Armitage wasn't going to give outside observers unnecessary pleasure, so he stubbornly kept silent while the general carefully studied his face, which was now a couple of centimeters from her own. Perhaps, if there weren't any stormtroopers, he would have allowed himself some daring joke, for which he would certainly have received a painful tug on the leash and would have ended up on the floor. However, Tico still didn't dismiss the stormtroopers loyal to her and didn't take any action against Hux. She just watched. So Armitage paused, leaving the humor for later, for some conversation with Ben, if there ever was one. But most likely the poor man felt in an unequal fight against the Sith.

They were still almost by the door, and Hux could try to escape, or at least try to take control of the situation and into his own hands. If not for the inquisitive look that didn’t allow him to concentrate and the presence of stormtroopers, he’d have made a move.

He should have waited until they were alone, because the stormtroopers wouldn’t be there forever, would they? Or General Tico prefered to arrange spectacles from bed games? Unprofessional, at the least. Disgusting and not at all exciting, if only because the audience were covered with helmets, and it was completely impossible to watch their reaction.

Both his neck and back were numb from the uncomfortable position, but Hux didn’t show it. He had met Tico's gaze and didn't look away until the moment when she laughed, apparently deciding that this was his kind of response to her silent game. Tico leaned closer, whispering into his mouth.

"Your ears give you away, Major. And even the cap wouldn't have been able to hide this shameful embarrassment" Hux was ready to respond with dignity to this insult, but a short, painful bite on a broken lip, which caused him a quiet hoarse sigh, cut him off in mid-breath. "Be a good boy, and I promise you a promotion". 

Armitage thought for a moment that she had kissed him, but he didn't have time to think about it. Too late, he felt the touch of the glove on the back of his head and the leash that held him suddenly loosened. An electrical pulse passed through his body, and the last thing Hux saw was General Tico and the stormtroopers leaving the cabin.


End file.
